Memories of Pistachio
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: One hot day while undercover, a simple ice cream cone brings back memories that leave a smile on Andy's face. 2-shot/drabble
1. Memories

**Disclaimer - I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

**_Memories of Pistachio_**

3 months that she's been undercover…3 months since she's seen his face. Not a day went by that she didn't think of him, his beautiful brown eyes, his gorgeous smile, his sexy dimples. She missed him, a lot. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of seeing him again, being wrapped in his arms…her only hope is that he's waiting for her, she didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't.

She and Nick were walking down the street on one scorching hot day when they spotted an ice cream truck. Nick grabbed her hand "Let's go get an ice cream" he said, practically dragging her to the truck. He ordered a chocolate cone then asked "What kind do you want?"

She glanced at the list of flavors; her heart began to beat rapidly when she read the last one…pistachio. "Pi…pistachio" she answered softly, not even catching the jokingly disgusted look on Nick's face.

She smiled as she tasted it, not expecting to like it as much as she did.

"What are you smiling about?" Nick asked her

"Nothing…just memories" she answered and continued to eat her ice cream…her new favorite.


	2. Reality

_**A/N: This is the conclusion of my two shot/drabble, hope you enjoy**_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

This was it, the UC op was finally over and she couldn't wait to see him. She was so nervous, what if he didn't wait for her? Her heart dropped at the thought, could it be that he didn't mean it when he told her that he loved her? No, he wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it…but what if…

"So where to? Nick asked her, interrupting her thoughts

"Um…" suddenly an idea hit her "Grocery store" they drove for a while before they pulled into the parking lot "I'll be quick"

A few minutes later, Andy returned with a single bag in hand.

"What'd you get?" Nick asked

Andy grinned and showed him.

"Pistachio ice cream?" he cringed "You really like that stuff eh?"

"It's more than that" she said "Can you…"

"You're going to him, aren't you" he stated

"Nick"

"He hurt you" he said

"I hurt him too" she sighed "I still love him"

"I know you do Andy, but I don't want to see you heartbroken again"

"That won't happen this time" she said _'I hope'_

Nick sighed then looked at her "I hope you know what you're doing"

Andy smiled widely "I do"; she then gave him directions to Sam's house.

When they got there, Andy took a deep breath and moved to get out of the car, but Nick stopped her "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am" she said

"Do you want me to wait for you, in case…"

Andy got out of the car, "I'll be fine"

Nick nodded and gave her a supportive smile before he drove away

Andy walked up the walkway to the front door; she let out a shaky breath and was just about to knock when she heard voices.

"_The answer is no and always will be"_

Andy's heart fell when she heard a woman's voice_ "We…good together"_

She didn't hear anything else, she stood frozen until the door opened "Who are you?" a woman asked

"I…uh…I have the wrong house…sorry" Andy turned to leave, that was until she heard his voice.

"McNally?" there he stood in the doorway, a shocked expression on his face, he turned to the woman "Marlo, leave"

"Sam…" she started

"No, leave now"

She let out an exasperated sigh then left.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Andy said quietly, trying to stop herself from crying, was that whole thing a lovers spat?

Sam must have noticed the look on her face because she felt his fingers tilt her chin up so she was looking at him "It's not what you think"

"She…she's not your…girlfriend?"

"No…not even close" he said "Not for lack of trying on her part…Andy…I meant what I said all those months ago, I love you"

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry that I…" she trailed off

"I understand" he told her "I'll admit, I was pissed at first, but I understood how UC's work…and I got your note"

_Wait for me._

_Love Andy_

_Ps. I would have come._

"I did" he smiled at her, then leaned down and kissed her softly "Do you wanna come in?"

Andy nodded and followed him in

"What do you have there?" he asked motioning to the bag in her hand

Andy smiled "Something I tried while undercover" she pulled the tub of ice cream out of the bag.

Sam raised his eyebrows and gave her a dimpled grin "You remembered"

"It's my new favorite" she said as Sam grabbed 2 spoons out of the drawer.

The two of them sat cuddled on the couch and reconnected over memories of pistachio.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
